


Memories

by moritzofsuburbia



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moritzofsuburbia/pseuds/moritzofsuburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could not have him forever. But I would savor these moments, and make the memories last as long as I could."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

"Wait, that's perfect, don't move!"

We were both sitting on a park bench on the Night Island, him relaxing and me taking various pictures of our surroundings with the camera I had bought a couple nights ago.

Hearing my words, Daniel froze, and I held up my camera. In my eyes, he was always beautiful, of course; but in this moment, a relaxed smile on his face, violet eyes glancing around us casually, the profile of his face a half-illuminated silhouette with the light of a street lamp just behind it, he appeared absolutely stunning. Perfect.

I focused the camera and snapped a couple pictures, smiling as I did so. When I lowered it, Daniel turned to face me, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"You've been taking pictures with that thing nonstop since you bought it, Armand. Don't you have enough of me by now?"

I smiled back in response, and almost opened my mouth to speak again. Yes, I had taken a fair amount of pictures, especially of him. But would he understand if I explained how I was trying to make these moments last forever? Daniel aged before my eyes every day; it had already been perhaps 7 years since we had first laid eyes on each other, yet to me it felt like a matter of seconds. He would grow old and die someday, as he was meant to, and then what would I be left with?

No, I couldn't simply let him go. I wanted these memories that modern technology now allowed me to keep so vividly, and I wanted all that I could get.

So instead of answering him, attempting to explain that which would only sadden the both of us, I moved closer to him on the bench. Slipping an arm around his shoulders, I leaned up to kiss him softly on the cheek, but he turned his head and allowed our lips to meet lovingly.

I could not have him forever. But I would savor these moments, and make the memories last as long as I could.


End file.
